Pirate Princess
by CrazyTyper33
Summary: Sakura's special in more ways than one. Her father is just captain of the ship! Well…was. The once spitfire pirate, now a servant to her greatest enemy. The Uchiha's. Why? Everything. But in the process, she seems to have caught a certain someone's attention. Now, she's out for revenge. But will this someone change that? And will she ever find out the truth before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't help myself… So please enjoy...**

Sakura was trying to find her way through the ship. She could hear the screams of fellow crewmembers and the booming of cannons hitting the ship's main hull. Sakura was about to go up to main deck when she backtracked and ran to her room. She quickly ran through the wooden hallways before finally reaching her room. She went in and grabbed her two twin swords beside her bed. She ignored the tiny details of her room and quickly ran for the wooden desk. As soon as she reached it, the boat began to rock back and forth dangerously. The bed began to slide to the other side of the room, along with the huge chest right in front of it. The desk began to slide back and forth before she actually got a hold of it. She quickly searched through her drawers and grabbed whatever she may find use of. She quickly grabbed her handgun and remaining daggers hidden under the stacks of paper. She quickly slipped the daggers in her boots, sleeves and anywhere else she could hide them in. She then shoved her gun in its holder attached to her waist after reloading it with bullets. As soon as she finished, she ran out of the room and went for the main deck. She soon went through the entire hallway and was about to go up the staircase when she heard a familiar grunt of pain from below deck.

"Father!" She screamed. Her trained ears could hear more grunts and a few light screams followed by a sickening crunch.

She quickly ran for the staircase going down and skipped as many steps as possible. Her pink hair was blocking her vision and flying everywhere, but she didn't care. She quickly tied her red bandana on her head and continued down. She made the softest possible footsteps that her black boots would allow. She wiped her forehead with her white long sleeved shirt and went even faster when nothing was hindering her anymore. As soon as her feet landed on the last steps, she could hear a strange conversation coming from the other side of the door.

"Ha! Now you're going to fall by my hand, Kakashi. You should have never even thought of leaving the Royal Guard! You could have done great things!"

'_Royal Guard?'_

"What's done is done. I bet you're here to kill me, aren't you?"

Said man laughed, "Oh no. King Uchiha has ordered you alive. He thinks you know where the missing princess is. Ever heard of Princess Haruno?"

"Hmmm…Nope. I don't think so."

"Well, good luck explaining that to the King. He thinks you kidnapped her and all since she was to be wed to Prince Uchiha. With you used to being friends with King and Queen Haruno. Why, the declaration was made as soon as said child was born."

'_King Uchiha? Prince Uchiha? Haruno?'_

"Well, I have no idea what you're talking about…much less care. King and Queen Haruno have been dead for eighteen years."

"Isn't that the point, Kakashi? It's been eighteen years since you _left_."

She then heard a sickening punch and a thump to the floor.

She was about to barge in when she felt a hand on her mouth. She began to struggle when she heard a voice in her ear whisper, "Chill, Sakura. It's just me."

She quickly stopped and turned to come face to face with a familiar blonde with cerulean blue-eyed boy wearing a familiar orange outfit.

"Naruto!-" She whispered excitedly. "-What's going on?"

He quickly pressed his finger to his lips and said, "We were attacked. I have to get you out now. Kakashi's orders. Let's go!"

He grabbed her hand and began to drag her away from the door when she began to struggle. She said, "Wait! Naruto! Stop! Father is down there with the enemy! We have to help him!"

Naruto shook his head and said, "He told me to get you to safety, no matter what. I can't lose you. You're one of the only family I have left."

He began to drag her upstairs again which caused her to struggle even harder.

"No! Naruto! Please!" She exclaimed.

This time he didn't even look back but began to pull even harder. With Sakura being smaller, the odds weren't exactly in her favor.

Soon, they made it to the main deck. It was supposedly one of the most beautiful yet noisy parts of the whole ship. It had lots of space where she remembered she used to chase Naruto around the masts when he did something stupid.

Now, it's covered in bodies, both enemy and friend. All dead. The enemy ship was connecting this ship to theirs with rope and hooks. Cannon ball damage was seen on both ship and crew. Soot and blood was everywhere but no one else seemed to be alive.

Naruto didn't stop but dragged Sakura to the emergency boats. As soon as they reached it, Naruto tossed Sakura in who was still trying to get off.

When Naruto was about to cut the ropes with his sword when she cried, "Wait! Naruto! Please let me help! Or at least come with me! I can't do this alone."

She began to sob even harder when he shook his head.

"I can't Sakura. I'm going to help Kakashi. As soon as I save him, I swear I will look for you."

He kissed her forehead in a brotherly way before giving something. A necklace. Naruto then said, "Kakashi told me to give this to you. A reminder of us."

The necklace had four charms. A small sword with lightning streaks symbolizing Kakashi. A bowl of ramen symbolizing Naruto. A small crown. And lastly a heart charm with Sakura's name on it.

Sakura began to tear up as soon as she saw it. Naruto then said, "Everything's going to be alright, Sakura. Trust me."

He hugged her one last time then cut the ropes of, causing the small boat to fall into the sea.

**New idea that's been bugging me for days! It's just too annoying to ignore and too exciting to not write. Don't worry. I will continue my other story. I hate it when people stop continuing their stories since they write new ones. I will not become such. And chill… This is SUPER Itasaku.**

**I love the world. Hope you do to.**

**Favorite.**

**Review.**

**And anything else I forgot to mention as long as it's positive.**

**-CrazyTyper33**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm fining it hard to write in Third POV, so please don't get angry. I'm trying to use English words only. At the most, I will make the characters keep their personality.**

Sakura's POV

As soon as the boat fell to the sea, my head hit the boat pretty hard. I couldn't process anything that well and all I saw were white shiny dots all over. I'm not sure how long I was down for the count, but by the time I was able to process things better, the ships were pretty far. Apparently, it was close enough for me to see a ship go down in flames. I couldn't tell which one it was since I was still a bit woozy, but I could faintly see a weird red and white shaped fan symbol on the standing ship.

The waves began to move my boat away from the main ship. I was still down and unable to do anything to stop it.

"_Father…Naruto…'_

I felt the waves rock the boat back and forth slowly, as if it were a cradle. It was slowly lulling me to the sleep I craved to escape this nightmare. I could faintly hear the waves crashing on the boat, and the sea breeze blowing softly.

'_The sea's sweet lullaby…'_

TIME SKIP

I woke up to the loud sound of waves crashing harder than usual. The wind began to whistle like a siren **(An: Not the ugly ones that sing… I mean the annoying ones that go red and spin like crazy…)** warning for the worst to come.

I quickly got up and saw the biggest storm I had ever seen in my life. It stretched on for miles and it seemed like I was caught in the dead middle of it.

'_Crap.' _

If you're on the main ship in a storm like this, there is a fifty percent chance for survival. If you're on a boat like mine…well let's just say no one ever lived to tell the tale.

I secured both my only supply box and swords and prepared for the worst. The winds were howling like crazy now and the choppy waves might soon turn into tidal ones. I gripped the sides of the boat and held on for dear life, as the waves seemed to get bigger and the wind strong enough to turn the whole boat over.

The wind pushed the boat back and forth, aiding the waves in their little game of turn-the-boat-over. I kept the boat as balanced as possible when rain began to pour and slowly flood the boat. The boat was slowly sinking with all the water in it coming from the rain. The rain seemed like pellets, stinging my back, which could only mean one thing. Hail.

The waves began to get bigger and bigger with every burst of wind that would come my way. You could barely see anything but the dark murky blue waves right in front of you. The waves began to crash on each other, causing the boat to rock back and forth dangerously. I steadied the boat a bit and tried to find my way through this whole mess of a storm.

The hail got worse and the wind was blowing it in all directions, causing each and every part of my body to sting. I squinted my eyes as it soon began to hit my face. Nothing I seemed to do helped my current situation.

Soon the waves were high enough to bring a main ship down. It was big and there were dozens of it everywhere.

A big one appeared right I front of me, about to come crashing down and I knew there was nothing I could do. So I did what someone with common sense would do. I let it fall.

TIME SKIP

I thought that death would be quiet and peaceful; where souls got to rest. Instead, I woke up to screaming and loud footsteps everywhere. I slowly got up, unsure of where I was and opened my eyes only to come face to face with another girl.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed.

I quickly jumped back only to see the girl giggling. She had pale blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail and baby blue eyes. She was wearing a linen dress that reached right above her knees and was barefoot.

I looked down only to see myself in a matching outfit.

A dress.

I was in a dress.

Naruto would laugh at me if he ever saw me.

I calmed down a bit and asked the blonde, "Where am I and who are you?"

Said blonde giggled again and said, "Well, my name is Ino Yamanaka. You are?"

I answered stiffly, "Sakura."

I continued, "So what is this pla-"

She then checked her watch and screamed, 'Oh my God! We are late!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room after getting out herself. There were slippers there, which she began to slip on which I decided to follow. They were plain brown with a bit of heel in them, but insanely comfortable.

Ino then pulled me down the hallway, passing many rooms and hitting a few girls in the process. I apologized to them as I passed. They didn't seem to really mind. It's as if they're used to it already.

Soon she stopped in front of a pair of huge wooden doors. It was carved and designed so well, you would think it would be a masterpiece of one of the best. Ino ignored me gaping at the doors and pulled me in the room. I found myself in a huge kitchen. As in HUGE.

The kitchen was big but not overly decorated. It seemed simple yet small touches of elegance was here and there. There were six huge metal counters and stoves lining up the marble white walls. The floor was marble as well but a bit more dirtier white than the walls. There were also four more pairs of doors including the one we came through but one stood out from the rest.

People were scurrying around the whole area and doing whatever you would do in a kitchen. Cleaning, cooking, screaming, etc.

Ino then said, "For today, you have to help me with my chores. To just get the hang of it, you know. Then y-"

I then asked, "I don't even know what you're talking about, Ino. What in the world is this place?"

Ino laughed, "Well, it's the Royal Family's castle. Duh!"

She grabbed a tray from a drawer and quickly put teapot on top. It was a gorgeous ceramic thing, beautifully designed with dark blue swirled designs.

As she began to walk away to another drawer, I asked, "I don't get it. Why am I here?"

Ino explained, "The Royal Family found you and decided to take you in. It's not everyday you see a pink haired girl washed up on the beach."

She quickly filled the pot with tea and handed the tray to me.

I grumbled in exasperation and asked, "And who is this Royal Family?"

She rolled her eyes and said, 'Why the Uchiha's, of course."

**I'm trying to keep it interesting. **

**Reviews and all those positive stuff are appreciated.**

**Don't be afraid to share your opinion.**

**-CrazyTyper33**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura's POV  
'Uchiha.'

Why did that sound so familiar?

FLASHBACK

"_Ha! Now you're going to fall by my hand, Kakashi. You should have never even thought of leaving the Royal Guard! You could have done great things!"_

'_Royal Guard?'_

"_What's done is done. I bet you're here to kill me, aren't you?"_

_Said man laughed, "Oh no. King Uchiha has ordered you alive. He thinks you know where the missing princess is. Ever heard of Princess Haruno?"_

"_Hmmm…Nope. I don't think so."_

"_Well, good luck explaining that to the King. He thinks you kidnapped her and all since she was to be wed to Prince Uchiha. With you used to being friends with King and Queen Haruno. Why, the declaration was made as soon as said child was born."_

'_King Uchiha? Prince Uchiha? Haruno?'_

"_Well, I have no idea what you're talking about…much less care. King and Queen Haruno have been dead for eighteen years."_

"_Isn't that the point, Kakashi? It's been eighteen years since you left."_

FLASHBACK

King Uchiha must've ordered the attack on the ship. He's the reason almost everyone's dead.

'Maybe Father survived… And Naruto…or not…'

A new hatred for that stupid king started to bubble when Ino then handed the tray to me. She said, "Since you're new and all, you'll just help me with my tasks and be there when needed. Like holding a tray while I place whatever's there on the table and such."

She grabbed a plate of fancy looking biscuits and put it on the tray she gave me.

She continued, "Today, all we have to do is be the Queens's personal servants until she decides to pick a new one. Her previous one had to leave due to family matters."

I then asked, "So…what's with the tray and biscuits?"

She giggled, "Well, Queen Mikoto decided to have a tea party in the garden with the rest of her family. We'll just stand there and assist when needed until the whole thing is over."

That means the whole Uchiha family will be there.

I then thought of a plan.

Simply one word.

Revenge.

But no…

I have to make this perfect. To make them suffer for what they've done. It will take time, but it will be worth it. I'll make sure of it.

I was about to continue thinking when Ino then said, "Let's go, Sakura! Queen Uchiha is waiting!"

She skipped ahead, leaving me to carry the tray. Luckily, it wasn't that heavy…

I followed her as she left through one of the magnificent doors, dodging other servants left and right. As soon as I made it through those same doors, I heard a soft chime of some sort of bell. Ino began to panic and actually through the magnificent hallway even faster. When we reached a different hallway, she calmed down a bit and let me catch up.

She then said, "These hallways are personally decorated by Queen Mikoto herself. Basically the whole castle, except for the prince's rooms. She didn't do the hard work herself though, but the ideas were all hers."

I didn't get to analyze it really well, but it was simply gorgeous. The velvet red carpet was going great with the blue curtains. There were tables here and there that held beautiful vases with flowers I have never seen or heard of. As soon as we reached the end of the hallway, I noticed an even bigger door with s very familiar symbol. A weird red and white fan was painted on it. The very same symbol on that ship!

Anger began to take over and I almost dented the tray with my grip. I could obviously break it, but I don't think Ino would appreciate that.

Ino said while pointing to my left, "Don't ever go upstairs unless you are accompanied by me because…who knows what the King yould do if he found you in one of his private chamabers."

Near the doors was a grand staircase, big enough to fit about four whales! The rails alone were gold and the steps made of the purest whitest marble ever known to man.

If my crew were to come here, they would probably raid the place and most likely burn it down when it would become useless.

But there were two drawbacks.

One: My crew is dead.

Two: There were guards everywhere.

The guards would be a problem to my plans to both revenge and escape. They watched almost everything.

'There must've been a lot of attempted assassinations to lead it to something like this.'

I quickly dismissed the thought and followed Ino as she went through the doors like she herself owned the place. The sun blinded me for a moment, causing me to squint a bit only to see one of the most beautiful scenes ever.

Lush green grass spreading everywhere, not one single blemish at all. Bushes with exotic flowers lined up the area. The hedges carrying the flowers had weird shapes yet it somehow fit the whole thing. The flowers went from the darkest blue to the brightest orange.

'Orange…Naruto…'

A hill crept up in the background with a lone tree on the top. A forest was located east of the hill. I could tell it was pretty big and it gave off this mysterious feeling. Not the bad kind. More of the curious kind.

Ino began to explain, "Queen Uchiha loves the gardens. She loves decorating; explaining the weird shaped hedges you came across. She also had a maze especially built for her two sons. She also kept the forest for them to use to their heart's content. I think they use it for training now."

My eyebrow shot up, "A forest and a maze?"

A voice behind me then said, "Why yes, Itachi seemed to enjoy puzzles so much, I had one built for him. And since he seems to train more often these days, I kept the forest for both him and Sasuke to use for training and relaxing. Now, they memorized it like the back of their hands."

I turned around only to come face to face with who I think was Queen Mikoto Uchiha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Before anything, I didn't forget to update. I just didn't have the time to get my hands on the laptop and all…so, yeah! Enjoy!**

Itachi's POV

There was talk going around about a mysterious girl who was found near our shorelines. The servants were making gossip about it and I couldn't help but catch a few phrases.

"…new girl…"

"…Uchiha took her in to…"

"Why would she…"

"…pink hair!"

'Pink hair? Well that's interesting.'

Hey? What can I say? It's not everyday you see a _pink _headed girl who just appeared on the beach and is now being taken under your own mother.

As soon as the servants saw me in the hallway, they giggled and blushed before bowing and repeating in unison, "Good morning, Prince Uchiha."

I nodded and said, "Hn. Tell me where Sasuke went."

They shied away at my tone but the smarter of the two replied, "Umm, he followed Queen Uchiha to the royal gardens."

As soon as the servant said that, the other one began to stare at me…weirdly…

'Fangirl.'

I nodded and began to walk towards the main doors leading to the gardens. I could still feel the stares of the remaining fangirl servants. Seriously…who just stands there staring at you for like…I don't know… a long time?

'Fangirls.'

I internally groaned while walking through the hallway. As soon as I reached the main doors, the guards bowed and said, "Her Majesty and Prince Sasuke are in the gardens, Prince Itachi. His Majesty will not be there since he is preparing for a meeting."

I nodded and relied, "Please tell him that I will be accompanying my Mother."

The guard nodded and quickly went to go send the message. I sighed a bit and quickly went through the already opened doors after nodding to the remaining guards on duty.

As soon as I went through those doors, I was greeted by the bittersweet sunshine, the beautiful gardens Mother decorated herself, and the sight of said person sitting on a rock on the hill with Sasuke leaning on the tree behind her and the pink-headed mystery talking and smiling with Mother herself.

Interesting.

Sakura's POV

"Hi, dear. My name is Queen Mikoto Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mikoto turned to Ino then said, "Ino, you are dismissed."

Ino bowed before scurrying of. She sent me one worried glance before disappearing into the garden. Mikoto motioned for me to follow her as she climbed up the hill. We soon reached the hill and Mikoto found a large rock where she sat on like a proper lady would (which she obviously is).

Mikoto then said, "So…what's your name?"

I cleared my throat and bowed a bit and said, "My name is Sakura…Sakura."

Mikoto tilted her head in confusion before saying, "What's your last name?"  
I can't tell them the truth. My father was a pirate. A freaking pirate.

I answered quickly, "I'm an orphan…"

I had to act the part. I looked down and began to form fake tears. As soon as the tears began to stream down, Mikoto quickly pulled me into a hug before apologizing, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up."

I (fake) sniffled and said, "It's okay. It was a long time ago, anyway."

I wiped the tears away and quickly got into a more comfortable position for this…interview.

She quickly changed the subject, "So what do you specialize in?"  
I pondered for a moment and said, "Well, I can do basic cleaning, I definitely cannot cook and I go well enough with people."

As soon as I said that, a boy with spiked up hair suddenly appeared in the bottom of the hill. He was quite loud for a supposed trained prince-knight-whatever.

Mikoto smiled and said, "Ah, here comes Sasuke."

Said boy was almost up the hill when he noticed both Mikoto and me. He glared at me before nodding at Mikoto while saying, "Mother. I did not…know you would be here."

She smiled, "I was just here talking with Sakura. The girl we found in the beach, remember?"

He nodded and said, "Ah. I'm waiting for Itachi, if you don't mind."

Mikoto shook her head, "Of course not, Sasuke. I'm sure he'll be here soon enough."

Sasuke nodded and leaned on the tree behind us, just watching me like a hawk. He obviously doesn't trust me. I mean, who would? I'm a complete stranger who they just happened to find on the beach. Oh, did I forget to mention, I'm a girl!?

Mikoto then continued, "Well, let's start with the basics. How old are you, Sakura?"

I replied, "Twenty years old."

She squealed, "You're just the same age as Sasuke!"

'Yeah. Just great.'

She then smiled, "You're quite pretty for your age, Sakura. So why don't you doll yourself up like all the other girls do? Don't you want to impress someone?"

I asked, "Are you asking if I'm a stalker or something?"

Sasuke snorted, "Why ask when we already know you are one?"

Did he just call me a…fangirl?

I replied sweetly, "It's hard to fall for someone when you barely even know them. It's even harder to fall for someone when there's nothing there to fall for."

Sasuke glared and said, "Did you just…insult me?"

I smirked, "Nope. I merely stated the truth."  
I smiled brightly and turned to Mikoto, "So…what are you going to do with me?"

Mikoto thought for a while then smiled, "Seeing as you aren't a fangirl, I guess my sons can use a personal maid. Whenever I get them new maids, things disappear. Anyway, all you would have to do is do what they ask as long as it is logical everyday. We'll still need to get Itachi's approval though."

Sasuke huffed, "Whatever."

He faced the other direction while Mikoto continued, "Well, Itachi is my older son. Twenty-five years old. Heir to the throne and all."

I replied, "Never heard of him. Is he as bad as his little brother?"

A voice behind me then answered, "I don't think I'm as bad as he is, but you are welcome to find out."

What is it with Uchihas coming out nowhere!?

Wait.

Did he just hear what I just said?

Crap.

**Thanks for reading this and waiting. I would love to see some reviews and all, so please do!**

**Updates may take longer since I have plans for next week, but I promise to make it up to you guys.**

**Chocolate Kisses, everyone!**

**-CrazyTyper33**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I might not be able to update this story as well as I do with The Secret That I Keep. Sorry again and please enjoy!**

Itachi's POV

I was very amused with this… mystery girl…

She was obviously different from your regular or everyday girl. For one, she insulted Sasuke, who supposedly has the second biggest fan club, with mine being first.

And not only that, but she also insulted me by comparing me to Sasuke! Me. As in me, Itachi Uchiha, heir to the throne of the Uchiha kingdom.

I smirked and said, "I don't think I'm as bad as he is, but you are welcome to find out."

Said girl froze for a moment while Sasuke smirked at her. He was probably thinking, 'Oh, I can't wait to see her get beat up by Itachi!' and all that crap.

Mother then said, "Itachi! Where's your father?"

I said, "Still in a meeting. Mother, who is this?" I turned to the pink haired mystery as she replied, "Oh! This is Sakura. The girl we found on the beach, remember?"

I sighed, "I was in a meeting, remember?"  
Sasuke coughed, "More like skipping them."

I glared at Sasuke… even though it was the truth. But it's not like he's the one stuck in meetings!

Sakura then cut in, "Is this him?"

Sasuke snapped, "That's my brother you're talking to. The soon to be king! Show some respect!"

Sakura retorted, "It's not like you're doing it, hypocrite."

Sasuke was about to argue when Mother giggled, "Don't deny it Sasuke! You can be rude sometimes!  
I chuckled as Sasuke pouted at mother for teaming up with Sakura. As soon as I did, Sakura turned to me and said, "So…do you approve?"

Sasuke looked like he didn't care but I could tell that he was on the verge of exploding. Mother was looking at me with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

I sighed. Being a mama's boy never seemed to backfire until now.

'Yet I still am one.'

I replied, "Fine."

Sasuke looked like he was about to blow up and had steam coming out of his ears as his eyes began turn red.  
Mother squealed, "Oh my gosh! Itachi finally approves of a girl! A girl! Oh no! I have to plan the dates, then the marriage, and the honeymoon!"

We all sweat dropped at her acclamation.

I then said, "Mother, I just approved for her to work for us. Not for our marriage."

She replied, "I know, but I can always hope."

Sakura then said, "So, Your Majesty, can someone show me the ropes or something? I'm not really sure what do to, when to do it or where to do it at all."

Mother smiled, "Don't worry, Sakura. I'll give you a tour since I'm going to redesign the castle, anyway."

As soon as she said that, a guard then came to us and kneeled while saying, "His Majesty is calling the all of you to an important meeting in the main hall, immediately.

I nodded and said, "Let's go."

Sasuke nodded and said, "Hn."

Mother said, "Let us hurry then. Fugaku doesn't like to be kept waiting.-" She then turned to Sakura, "-You'll be coming to, dear. We have to tell him about you being the new maid."

I sighed at Mother's excitement to tell Fugaku about my approval. Imagine what would happen if I ever told her about marrying a girl.

Sakura's POV

Itachi then led us back into the castle then to the main hall. As soon as we reached the doors, the guards opened them after bowing to the three in front of me. I rolled my eyes as they did so. Why bow when they're just as bad as your usual murderers?

We entered to what I have to say is one of the most grandest halls I have ever seen. There was a red carpet leading from the door to a small marble staircase where the thrones were. The walls and ceiling were the purest white marble I have ever seen where silver posts were holding the ceiling up. The whole area was empty except for the throne, which was occupied by a stoic black haired man and a huge table in front of him being occupied by about six lords and full of scrolls.

As soon as they noticed us entering, said man who I think is Fugaku said, "Mikoto. Itachi. Sasuke. And who is this?"

All three of said people bowed, so I figured I should follow. As soon as we got up, the two guys went to the side of the throne while Mikoto went to sit on the throne beside Fugaku's, leaving me to stand there awkwardly.

Mikoto then said, "Oh…this is the new maid of Itachi and Sasuke. They both approved of her when they found out she wasn't a fangirl."

Sasuke coughed at that. Mikoto then rephrased, "Well, Itachi did."

Fugaku shrugged and said, "Well, we have an important discussion. Just make sure she doesn't bother or disturb it."

Mikoto then motioned for me to stand in the sidelines while they discussed whatever they were supposed to.

As soon as I was standing near the walls, they returned to their meeting.

One lord then began, "We were able to raid a pirate ship. To be exact, Kakshi Hatake. Former guard of King and Queen Haruno."

'Father?'

Another then said, "The whole expedition was a lost cause, for the princess was not found-"

Angry moans and complaints came from the table until Fugaku shouted, "Silence!"

An angry but dangerous silence filled the room, allowing the lord to continue.

"But there was a room found… full of girl's belongings."

Fugaku got up and said, "What of the girl?"

A hissing yet familiar voice then said, "No signs of her, Your Majesty. But later on, we found an escape boat missing from the area and we believe that she has escaped. "

Fugaku nodded, "How nice of you to join us, Orochimaru. Please take a seat."

I turned to the door, only to see the man with the voice who took or maybe killed my father and brother and took my whole crew down.

Lucky me.

**I don't like Orochimaru that much. Not sure about you guys, but this is just my opinion.**

**Reviews appreciated.**

**Milk and Cookies!**

**-CrazyTyper33**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! New chapter! I feel proud! Why? Cause I made a new chapter! Please enjoy!**

Itachi's POV

As soon as Orochimaru entered the room, I couldn't help but feel disgusted. He wasn't worthy of his position, title or even being in here. He was wearing your typical lord's outfit with a few personal…adjustments. For example, the purple rope belt around his waist and make-up. How do I know? Well…

_Flashback_

_Six years ago…_

_Sasuke was assigned to…train under Orochimaru. One day, I was assigned to watch over them while they trained. During one of the breaks…_

"_Master Orochimaru?"_

"_Yesssss…..?"_

"_Why do you wear such different clothes from the other lords?"_

"_Well that's because I made adjustments to the uniform… I didn't find it all too…appropriate for myself..."_

"_Then…is that make-up?"_

…

"_Yesssss…."_

_Flashback end_

Amazing isn't it. The Orochimaru wears make-up…

Father then said, "Orochimaru. We were talking about that expedition of yours. The search for Princess Haruno. Please, enlighten us on what happened."

Orochimaru bowed then took a seat. He began, "We found Kakashi's pirate ship outside the borders of Konoha. They were headed for Earth where the Haruno castle stands. They were most likely getting supplies and such in a neighboring unnamed town in the Hyuuga area. We were able to stop them and we searched through the entire crew."

Father raised his eyebrow, "And?"

Orochimaru said, "Just like what he said. There was a room full of belongings that are supposedly owned by the missing girl. We searched through the whole thing and found nothing useful that could lead us to the girl. But, we did find this in the Kakashi's room."

Said man then reached for his pocket and brought out photograph. It was quite crumpled and looked a bit old. He took it out of his pocket and stood up. I looked to Sakura's direction and saw her, as curious as ever.

I took a closer look at the picture and saw a photo of a family. The father has dark pink hair and light green eyes while the mother was a beautiful blonde with a darker shade of green eyes. In the mother's arms was a little baby with the same green eyes as her father. Her eyes looked really familiar.

Mother stiffened, "Is that the Haruno family?"

Orochimaru grinned, "Yes. And the child is Princess Haruno, the girl we went looking for. "

One of the lords then said, "So how are we going to find her now? She obviously escaped and is on the run. She could be anywhere."

Orochimauru turned to him, "Not to worry. We have that covered. In the mean time, shall we continue with the meeting?"

Father nodded which one of the lords took as a signal. Said lord stood up and said, "The Summer Ball will be in one month, My King. The princesses will arrive a week early, giving Prince Itachi the time to spend with them. He has a week to choose his wife and such. A list of the princesses will arrive tomorrow."

I sighed. I seriously hate all those snotty princesses. All they do is…stare. And what's worse is that I have to choose one of them as a _wife_.

Sasuke snickered behind me, "Poor Itachi…"

I glared at him when Father then said, "That's the end of the meeting.-" He then motioned for the guards "- Guards! Escort them back to their carriages."

The guards came forwards and waited for the lords to get up. As soon as they did, they bowed in Father's direction and left the room…except for Orochimaru.

Father then said, "I thought I told all of you to leave the room."

Orochimaru bowed, "I am sorry, My King. But I must discuss something with you t-"

Father raised his hand, "After we discuss Itachi's marriage. Please take a seat while we finish this."

"Of course, My King."

Sakura's POV

As soon as he brought out that picture, I couldn't help but get curious. I don't remember having any photos or anything that could blow my cover in that room. Father told me that it would be dangerous for a pirate and such. But if they found that in his room…

I took a closer peek and saw that it was of a family. From the looks of the picture, it was quite old and fancy. I think this was the Haruno Royal Family they were talking about. But why would Father have a picture of them? I don't think he actually knew anyone important.

'From what's been going on, I don't think I known him at all.'

I began to tear up a bit as the meeting went on. I didn't bother with it anymore since it had nothing to do with me.

As soon as the meeting ended, I noticed something weird. All the lords left except for this Orochimaru guy. What's going on?

Fuagku then said, "I thought I told all of you to leave the room."

Orochimaru bowed, "I am sorry, My King. But I must discuss something with you t-"

He raised his hand, "After we discuss Itachi's marriage. Please take a seat while we finish this."

"Of course, My King."

Said man did as he was told while the royal family continued with their discussions about…marriage?

"Itachi. The original plan was to wait for the search team to find the Missing Princess so that you could marry her. You were engaged ever since she was born."

Itachi glared, "But she's Sasuke's age. Why not just let him marry her?"

Fugaku sighed, "It's because the contract was signed with blood. We can't change it unless The Haruno's do anything about it, and apparently they can't. They've been dead for years."

I could sense the anger even from here…

Then it suddenly disappeared. Itachi went back to his emotionless face. "Hn. Fine."

Fugaku sighed and seemed more relaxed until Itachi continued, "But you must find a girl who's not a fangirl at all."

The King sighed in frustration, "Fine…but you have to help find one. You also have to _try. _Deal?"

Itachi nodded, "Deal."

Fuagku then turned to Orochimaru, "You wanted to talk about something?"

Orochimaru nodded and said, "Yes. During the capturing of Hatake's ship, we killed whoever was in it except for the girl-"

"And?"

"The girl and two men. They are here, ready to be interrogated, My King. Would you like to meet them first?"

Fugaku nodded, "Yes. Bring them in."

Orochimaru then got up and motioned for the guards to follow him. He whispered something in their ear and they straightened up immediately. They left the room with grace I never knew a _man_ could posses and shut the doors behind them.

As soon as they were gone, Itachi sighed, "The prisoners, who are they?"

Sasuke shrugged, 'Beats me. But it would be amazing to meet this Hatake guy. He seems cool for a pirate."

Fugaku glared, "Sasuke. He is a pirate, not a friend. Pirates are dirt beneath out feet. They are bandits of the sea who we must get rid of."

Sasuke backed away as the glare intensified. Itachi sighed at the tension around him and simply stared at the doors. Mikoto sulked at her fighting family.

'What a family…'

As soon as the tension disappeared, the doors opened. Orochimaru along with four other guards stood there surrounding the prisoners.

Itachi chuckled, "Looks like you got your wish, little brother."

There in the midst of the tiny crowd stood Father and Naruto, bound to cuffs and stripped of all weapons.

"Hatake."

"Uchiha."

**Took me a bit longer than expected, but I got it! **

**Reviews please! I like reading your opinions!**

**-CrazyTyper33**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys! Super long wait, but it wasn't my fault. I swear on my honor that this is not a lie. Enjoy!**

Itachi's POV

I was quite amazed with the two prisoners. For one, they didn't seem all that scared. Kakashi didn't seem all that scared. He looked very calm, as if he could handle this situation even if it would most likely end up with him dead. The blonde was actually grinning. Not the sadistic kind of grin. More like a cheerful grin that you would make when you knew you were definitely going to win.

I then heard a gasp from the side of the room. Sakura was covering her mouth with her hands while staring at the two.

'It's nothing. Maybe she heard of them as dangerous or something.'

Orochimaru then announced, "Kakashi Hatake. Former Captain of the Haruno Royal Family. Now Captain of a pirate crew, no name of said crew. Rumor to be the killer of the Haruno Family and kidnapper of the young princess. My King?"

Orochimaru then looked to Father, awaiting his orders.  
Father then asked, "Who is the boy?"  
Orochimaru replied, "Unknown, My King. He was found near the escape boats where we think he helped another escape. Most likely the princess."

The blonde then said, "I don't know what you are talking about. And my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Not some random unknown person."

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto. Not now."

Orochimaru then said, "Let me repeat that then. Naruto Uzumaki. Helper of the escapee and works for Kakashi Hatake. In total, an enemy."

Father then said, "Tell me, Kakashi. It's been so long since the murder. You were there, were you not?"

Kakashi said, "I was there in the castle, but not during the event."

Father said, "Lies. Let's just go straight to the point. Did you kidnap the princess?"  
Kakashi said, "Why should you care? Much less I."

Father glared at him, "Answer the question."

Kakashi replied uncaringly, "Nope. Nada. Never thought about it. Why?"

Father then stood up and roared, "Do not lie, Hatake!"

Kakashi said indignantly, "I do not lie, Fugaku. You should know, being a liar yourself."

'What?'

Father then shouted, "Shut up! I can kill you for this, Hatake!"

Kakashi glared back, "And what would that earn you? Relief? Happiness? Revenge?"

A guard then hit him on the head with the butt of his sword and snapped, "Show some resect to the King!"

Another guard punched him in the jaw while Father smirked. He was obviously enjoying this.

Kakashi shook his head while trying to regain composure. Naruto then roared, "Don't hurt him!"

I shook my head at his foolishness. He was chained up and threatens to be killed yet he still challenges us.

Naruto was about to jump on him when Kakashi then said, "No. Not now, Naruto. Remember who you're doing this for."

The anger suddenly disappeared from his face and he looked down shamefully.

Kakshi then said, "Do what you want, but I will not bow to you."

Father then said, "Bring them to the dungeons. Highest lockdown. Assign guards 24/7. Go,"

The guards bowed and left the room, dragging the prisoners away. Before they left, Naruto spat, "You're nothing but a disgrace to the name of kings."

The doors then closed, probably saving the two from his anger.

Orochimaru then bowed to Father and said, "I will now take my leave, My King. I must handle the prisoners."

Father nodded, "Start the interrogation tomorrow then report to me whatever information you would be able to collect. Also have the guards report to me whatever they would say during the time in-between and such. You are dismissed."

Orochimaru bowed to Father and left the room swiftly. As soon as he was gone, Father said, "Itachi. A meeting will happen tomorrow after lunch. You will be attending. Dismissed."

I left the room quickly after bowing to him. I heard footsteps behind me so I figured that it was Sasuke.

"Good luck with the meeting tomorrow." He said.

I turned around to see a smirking Sasuke. I then said, "I don't think I need the luck."

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah. I think you need a vacation."

I glared at him, "No kidding."

Sasuke then said, "I'll be in the gardens. Tell Mother if she ever comes looking for me."

I nodded and left for the staircase while he left for the doors.

As soon as I made I to my room, I went to my desk. The room was obviously grand and big. The walls were white with golden designs here and there, red curtains on the large windows and stuff like that. I sat down quietly on the chair behind my desk and began to do the never-ending piles of paperwork.

Father suggested that I practice a king's duty since I was next in line. I hated it then and still hate it now. The pile just seems to get bigger and bigger everyday, along with other responsibilities.

I then began with the top of the pile, which was able to reach the top of my head. Thankfully, not all of this is important paperwork. Most of these are…marriage proposals (*insert shudder here*).

'Time to get to work.'

TIME SKIP **(AN: I'm sure you don't want me to talk about paperwork.)**

In four hours, I was almost halfway through the pile. I was exhausted from reading all the files _Father _must have snuck in my pile so he could slack of. There isn't a day that I would want to switch places with Sasuke. All he did was train and attend a meeting if he was needed or I wasn't there. And another thing is that he doesn't have _paperwork_…at all…

'Goddam evil paperwork.'

There had to be an excuse to skip paperwork… There just had to be one.

I was about to go out of the room when I heard knocking.

'Weird. Who could that be?'

I then walked towards the door and opened the door only to see a certain pink haired maid with her fist still raised.

'Now here's an excuse…'

I smirked, "Yes, Sakura?"

**I'm not happy with this chapter since I was rushing. I'm not so good when it comes to rushing things. **

**I don't like to keep people waiting. I also hate waiting. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**-CrazyTyper33**

**P.S. I am not like Sasori…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Sakura's POV  
I was about to interfere as soon they started beating up whatever was left of my family. The sound of every blow echoed in my head, even as they left. We did nothing wrong to the Uchihas and this is what happens. I would at least understand if the kingdoms we did raid would get us, but this makes no sense. And what are they doing this for? A goddam dead princess who Itachi doesn't even want to marry.

I clenched my fists as the doors closed, leaving the royal family and the servants to watch the prisoners and that snake leave.

Fugaku then said, "Itachi. A meeting will happen tomorrow after lunch. You will be attending. Dismissed."

As soon as Itachi left, Mikoto whispered something to Fugaku, which he nodded at. Mikoto then stood up and motioned for me to follow her. I walked to her, silently grieving for what may happen to my brother and father.

As soon as we left the room, Mikoto stopped walking. She then said, "Why are you sad, Sakura?"

Crap.

I stammered, "It-It's just that, doesn't it seem cruel to beat the prisoners?"

Mikoto smiled sadly, "They aren't your average prisoners, Sakura."

I looked down, "I know. They're pirates."

She looked down, "And here, in our kingdom, they are loathed and just being one leads to immediate execution. But those two are a special case."

I looked down dejectedly, "Just for a princess? She could already be dead!"  
Mikoto sighed, "Itachi is supposed to marry. Fugaaku has been pestering him yet he somehow slips away. The contract between the Haruno's and us is his only sure way of getting Itachi married. As soon as he does, Fugaku can make him king immediately."

I snorted, "Fugaku must be desperate."

MIkoto laughed, "He may be. Wait. He is. Anyway, let's start the tour."  
She then walked towards the stairs with me following, the guards watching our every move.

She then said, "Upstairs are our quarters and the guests'. You are assigned to take care of only the rooms of my sons and their orders. Should the orders lead you to doing something that may be against your morale or your death, you may reject. But don't worry, These are highly unlikely to happen, with them being raised as gentlemen."  
I followed her up the staircase as quickly as possible. As soon as we made it to the upper floor, she said, "To your right are the guest rooms and to your left are our quarters. The one to the right belongs to Itachi and the one on the right is Sasuke's. The last one belongs to Fugaku and I and is forbidden. Do not take chances going in there unless I am with you."

I then asked, "What if one of the princes are with me?"

She nodded, "Then I guess it's fine. But I think it would be much more safer if you were with me."  
She then turned to me, smiling, "Any other questions?"  
I nodded, "What do I address you as?"  
She thought for a moment then said, "You may call me 'My Lady', since you are still working under me and you are still a new. You can address Fugaku as 'King Uchiha' and the princes as 'Prince Uchiha'."

I bowed, "Yes, My Lady."

She smiled, "You don't have to do it yet, you know."  
I shrugged, "I still need to practice. I'm not so used to it yet."

She said, "Fine. Let's continue the whole castle tour!"

**TIME SKIP (An: I'm not stupid enough to bore you all with the whole damn castle.)**

"And that's that."  
We had finished the whole castle in four hours. FOUR DAMN HOURS. Mikoto showed me every room, corridor and job I had to do in said area. I felt like my brain was about to explode just trying to take the whole building in. In the end, we ended u in the garden.

Mikoto then took a seat on one of the chairs put there. Another maid then came up with a platter of tea and biscuits before bowing and excusing herself.

Mikoto put some sugar in her cup and said, "I hope you get used to this, Sakura. I am also sorry about you doing so much work. All the other girls wouldn't get the job done since they would just end up staring at Itachi and Sasuke. And with them being princes, they are quite spoiled."

I smiled, "It's fine. I'm sure I'll get used to it."

'Get used to it my ass. I've been through worse.'

A voice then said, "I don't think those are the appropriate words to describe us, Mother."

Behind me was Sasuke walking towards us. He smirked, "Arrogant, not spoiled. And Itachi is a perfectionist."

Mikoto waved her hand at him uncaringly, "It's the same thing, Sasuke. So what brings you here?"  
He said, "Walking. Thinking. Doing what ever I do everyday. What about you, Mother?"

She smiled, "Giving Sakura a tour and idea on what she has to do."  
Sasuke sighed, "Well, if you really are going to become our personal servant, we have to clear up some things. Don't bother me. Don't do favors for other fangirls. Don't be annoying. That's it."

I mock saluted, "Of course, Prince Uchiha. Is there anything else His Arrogant Ass may need?"

Mikoto began to giggle, which she tried to stifle with a cookie.

TRIED.

He glared at me, "Whatever. Mother, I will be going now."  
Mikoto nodded, "Sure, sure, Sasuke. And please don't disturb your brother right now. I'm sure he's very busy."  
Sasuke nodded, "Fine."

Said boy began to walk away, back towards the castle. I rolled my eyes at him. If anything, he's just as annoying.

I then asked Mikoto, 'My Lady, may I go and start my duties?"  
Mikoto smiled, "Sure thing. Remember where the quarters are? Why don't you go and help Itachi. I'm sure he might want something to drink after all his paperwork."  
I nodded, "Of course, My Lady."  
I bowed and began to make my way back to the castle. I began to memorize every other detail of the castle I missed during the tour. If I'm going to get Father and Naruto out of here, I have to make sure there wouldn't be any flaws in my plan.

There were a lot of designs on the castle, as in grooves and ledges. Perfect for spying and finding other escapes.

The guards aren't much of a problem since they seem to guard the ground floors more.

As soon as I made it inside, I couldn't help but gasp at the splendor of the inner chambers. Still can't get over this.

I began to walk up the marble staircase, ignoring the stairs of the guards just standing there.

'Don't they have something better to do?'

I then turned left to where the royal chambers stood. I shuffled a bit on the red carpet. If I was ever to run away, I wouldn't slip, but this would still hinder me from running faster.

I sighed and stopped in front of Itachi's door. I breathed in slowly, so as not to blow up as soon as I see his arrogant face. Both him and his brother are just the same. Arrogant sexist pigs with no real life.

I knocked on the door.

No response.  
I was about to knock again, when the doors opened.

There stood the Arrogant Ass' brother in all his arrogant glory.

"Yes?"

**I'm sorry for the crappy chapters. Family matters came up and I can't concentrate. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Reviews will forever be appreciated…**

**-CrazyTyper33**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have no ideas or imagination at the moment, so this chapter sucks in all ways. Don't blame me. I've had a hard time and I have something coming up tomorrow. **

Itachi's POV  
I smirked as Sakura began glare at me. She actually looks like a puppy begging for a treat. Then again, if I'm correct, Mother must've brought her on one of her four-hour tour of the castle. If anything, she must be at least tired.

She sighed and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Queen Uchiha told me to assist you as your new…servant."  
I inwardly grinned. This is just too fun.

I leaned on the doorframe and smirked, "Well, I guess I could use some food. Why don't you go and get me some, slave?"  
She rolled her eyes and bowed mockingly, "Servant. Not slave. And of course, Prince Uchiha. Is there anything else His Arrogant Ass' Brother may need?"  
I looked at her weirdly, "Sasuke?"  
She smirked, "Would you want a nickname as well, Prince Uchiha?"

I smirked while shaking my head, "No thanks. I'm content with the current name. But I would prefer for you to call me my real name."  
Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly and put her hands on her hips, "I decide who's name I say, and if anything, you're name is at the bottom of the list."

I grinned, "And why is that?"

She continued, "Well, so far you and your brother have been Asses ever since I got here."  
I smirked, "That's not a good enough reason."

Her glare hardened, "You don't have the right to know. Much less ask."

I then said, "Well you better stop the rebelling."

She glared at me, "And why should I?"  
I said indifferently, "I give the orders around here, Sakura."

Sakura smirked, "Your title means nothing to me, Prince Uchiha. If anything, the only reason I'm doing this is because of the kindness of Queen Uchiha."

I raised my eyebrow, "Oh really?"

She grinned, "Not even a bit scared. If anything, I've seen worse than your family."

'Not scared? How is she not scared? We can torture her, kill her and bring shame to her family and she's not one bit scared!?'

She then turned around and said, "I'll get your food, Prince Uchiha. Do what you want, I could care less."  
As soon as she was gone from the hallway, I smirked while shutting the door behind me. If she expects to win this game, she's got one coming. I've played this game with many other royals, including my foolish little brother. And in the end, I always win.

I walked back to my desk only to see the same pile of paperwork. I sighed and slowly sat back down and decided to go back to working on trying to shrink the pile.

Ten Minutes Later…

I sighed and leaned back. I'm getting nowhere with this. If anything, the pile looks exactly the same. Scratch that. I still think it got bigger.

I heard knocking on the door.

I sighed once more and said, "Come in."  
The grand doors opened to reveal Sakura bringing in a tray of what must be the food I ordered. The tray was holding a plate of colorful biscuits and a blue tea set.

I smirked, "Took you long enough."  
Sakura rolled her eyes and walked to my desk, "Whatever. Anyway, I brought up sweet stuff since the other servants said that those are the only snacks you find edible.."  
I smirked, "Edible?"

She glared even harder, "You know, I think you could use a nickname."  
I got up, "And why is that?"  
She laughed, "You should be honored. Nicknames are given to those who are important, whether bad or good."

I raised my eyebrow, "And what would my nickname be?", I said, hoping that it wouldn't be as…bad as Sasuke's.

She put the tray down and said, "I'm not sure. Something to fit your personality. Quiet. Sly. Cunning.-"

Not bad.

She continued, "Egotistical. Somewhat emo. Unsociable. Loner. Selfish. Prideful.-"

Never mind.

She then snapped her fingers, "I got it! Weasel!"  
I looked at her confusingly, "Weasel?"

She smirked, "An evil, cunning, prideful, sneaky Weasel who has nothing but his ego to keep him company."

She started pouring the tea to one of the fancy teacups. She then asked, "One spoon or two?"

I sighed and sat back down, "One."

I grabbed a cookie and took the tea as soon as she finished. I sipped the tea, only to be met with the sweet taste of said drink.

I asked, "What tea is this?"  
Sakura smirked, "That's my secret. Just drink the tea."

I continued drinking the tea while glaring at her. The tea is amazing. I continued the glare and went to grab the biscuits when she grabbed the plate, keeping it out of my reach.

I began to go all out on my full Uchiha glare, which only caused her to smirk.

She then said, "Do you want a cookie, Evil Weasel?"  
She picked up one of the biscuits and waved it near my face teasingly. I went to grab it, only for her to throw it up in the air.

She grinned at me and said, "Good luck getting them."

She jumped up and grabbed the biscuit before popping it in her mouth.

'No worries… There still is a full plate more…'

She began to eat the other biscuits, still laughing.

Four left.

"You know, this stuff is really good."

Three left.

"Mmmmmmm…"

Two left.

"If only I baked these more often…."

'She made these?'

One left.

I then said, "You wouldn't dare…"  
She sighed and slowly picked up the biscuit with her nimble fingers.

She said, "This would be a real waste of a cookie of I ate it. I already had four…"  
I glared at her, "Sakura."

I tensed up as she lifted her hand closer to her mouth.

She then said, "Oh well… Bottoms up!"

She slowly brought the cookie up to her mouth, as if torturing me. As soon as it was a few inches from her lips, I got up and quickly reached for the biscuit.

Apparently, I… miscalculated on the force and timing, causing for the cookie to fly up.

Sakura was about to leap for it, when I suddenly lifted my hand to get it. It barely skimmed my finger before falling back down, giving the upper hand to Sakura.

Everything went slow motion from there. The biscuit was aiming for Sakura, who was now smirking.

She grinned, "This one's mine, Uchiha!"

I smirked, "As if."

I grinned at her foolishness and quickly got my other hand to grab the biscuit.

Success.

I now had the biscuit in my hand and a pouting Sakura. I quickly ate it, in case she decided to get it from me. I could taste the sugary sweetness coming up from the cookie. I recognized it as a sugar cookie. A really good sugar cookie.

I grinned, "Looks like you lost the battle, Sakura."

She teased, "I may have lost the battle, but I didn't lose the war yet, Evil Weasel."  
I was about to make a good comeback when Sakura turned to the door.

The doors then barged open, "Itachi! I missed you so much!"

There in the doorway stood Princess Karin…A.k.a President of Sasuke's and my own fangirl club…

There behind her was my Mother, smiling.  
"Oh, Itachi dear, we're having dinner with the Uzumaki's!"

**Haha…Super crappy chapter, which is full of idiotic shitty stuff. I ran out of ideas. **

**Just so you know, Karin is a not sibling of Naruto. You'll find out their relationship (Not the lovey dovey type) later on.**

**There is Karin bashing later on, and I am truly sorry to those Karin lovers/supporters out there. I mean no harm and do not want a war. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **

**-CrazyTyper33**


End file.
